John 117
'John 117 '(more commonly known as Master Chief) is the main protagonist of the ''Halo ''franchise. He is one of the most important UNSC war heroes and is a SPARTAN-II Commando with the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer. HistoryCategory:Halo CharactersCategory:Video Game Main CharactersCategory:Halo Spartan CharactersCategory:Halo Human Characters Childhood and SPARTAN-II Training Early Military Career Fall of Reach Defense of Humanity and Earth Installation 04 Flood Infestation and Installation 04 Journey to Earth and Operation: FIRST STRIKE Battle of Earth Aboard Cairo Station, John recieved the MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor and attended an awards ceremony with the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson. The ceremony was interrupted by an arrival of the Fleet of Sacred Conscetration, intiating the Battle of Earth, John successfully requlsed Covenant boarders from the station. Upon discovering a Covenant Anti-Matter Charge on board, John fought waves through Elites, Grunts and Drones until he reached the explosive and Cortana had access and deactivated it by John transferring her back to his suit. Afterwards, she chose to rejoin him despite his offer for her to remain on the station. John used the bomb against the Covenant by launching himself and the device, via decompression of one of the launch bays, towards an Assault Carrier. A timely strike by Longsword interceptors opened a breach in the warship's hull, allowing John to direct the bomb into the ship's fusion core. He then proceeded to use the blast from the bomb to launch himself back into the UNSC In Amber Clad. Installation 05 Return to Earth Installation 00 Firing Installation 04B Missing in Action Stranded in Space Requiem Rescuing UNSC Infinity Destroying the Gravity Well and Escaping Requiem Ivanoff Station and the Composer Infiltrating Mantle's Approach Return Abilities Personality Relationships Cortana Thel Vadam Avery Johnson Junior Miranda Keyes Didact Catherine Elizabeth Halsey Prophet of Truth Prophet of Mercy Prophet of Regret 343 Guilty Spark Jacob Keyes Gravemind Rtas Vadum Thomas Lasky Body Count * '''Two ODST's: '''Beaten to death. * '''Jacob Keyes: '''Punched through. Infected by Flood. * '''High Prophet of Regret: '''Beaten to death. * '''High Prophet of Mercy: '''Flood pulled off which led to his death. Infected by Flood. * '''343 Guilty Spark: '''Destroyed. * '''Gravemind: '''Destroyed. Quotes *"Wake me, when you need me." *"Sir, finishing this fight." *"You know me. When I make a promise..." *"Don't get any funny ideas." *"No thanks to your driving, yes." *"That's not going to happen." *"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." *"We'll make it." *"Tell that to the Covenant." *"I need a weapon." *"To give the Covenant back their bomb." *"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." *"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. You're Prophets are making a big mistake." *"Your pal. Where's he going?" *"After I'm through with Truth..." *"Yeah. You're not." *"The rings will kill us all." *"Worse." *"On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me." *"Not close enough." *"Thought I'd try shooting my way out. Mix things up a little." *"Boo." *"What are you lookin' at?" *"Ready to get back to work?" *"I thought we had a truce with the Covenant." *"How many ships made it through the roofs?" *"Asking's not my strong suit." *"I won't." *"You're on." *"Yes. My battle has just begun." *"I'm here!" *"Not yet."